Deidara's Lullaby
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: A late birthday present for my friend that i tend to call Toya-teme. Anyways, this is a story about how Sakura listens to Deidara's lullaby before a fight. please read and review btw i dont own a thing. this is a one-shot by the way


"You may leave now," Sakura heard her shishou say.

Sakura was now a beautiful kunoichi. Her pink lockets still short but it didn't stick out of random places now. She grew up over the years… and got a little kitty cat. It was a blond/yellow feline though. And it acted a bit strange, too. But still, she loved it. The cat's name was Cheshire, seeing it was a male cat too.

Over the years many things have changed. The whole Konoha changed! After a few months, Naruto was going to become a Hokage, and… sadly, Sasuke died in the Fourth Shinobi War, well for Naruto, actually. The last 3 years showed Sakura the true nature of Sasuke and she started to forget about him… but it started when she found the cat.

The streets were crowded. Every single civilian was smiling. Every single chime of laughter was a melody to her ear. She guessed it would be a wonderful day with the sun up so high and shining brightly.

_XOXOXO_

She couldn't believe it. Her shishou, her mentor, her almost mother figure… passed away. No, it must be some sort of a genjutsu! Oh, how wrong was she about the day being so beautiful!

The pinkette sat there, crying her eyes out. After she left the office, it seemed that some kind of an assassin killed her. Using a henge jutsu.

Her cat sat there, purring to at least in what she thought, comfort her.

Suddenly she heard a deep voice, but she didn't give a damn about who it was. She couldn't believe it… and she won't.

"Please, don't cry Sakura-chan. Your tears won't save you from your nightmare. I know that you feel lost and alone. Since your mother figure has passed away," Cheshire mewed. It sounded really like the voice she was hearing, though.

"Have strange things happened? Is there anything you wish to share with me? Have you met a cat that seemed to talk to you? Did you get injured? Please even if you did, lie and say no," the voice seemed to have a tone of begging, while the cat purred. Though, Sakura couldn't feel him now.

"I'll try to help you out, just wait and see. You'd be glad that you found a cat, just like… me. I'll guide you through this deadly place, only if you keep a smile on your face. You won't have to see the people laughing, while you are crying inside. Now, you don't have to wait until someone calls for your backup. You won't have to ask: 'when will they see me?' I'll help to feed you with power. It is a fairly simple task to me. Just look at my grin and soon you will know that art is fleeting, just like you. Don't think twice, please come with me. Oh look, my ring is glowing. Hear how the leader sais: 'YOU FAILED!' those are the very words that everyone of our organization dreads. I would like to keep my life and you, too. Quick, Sakura. Pack your stuff. We will create a new life. The Akatsuki is after us! Jump on this bird, I'll protect you." 

The man that was speaking was her cat, Cheshire. He turned out to be an Akatsuki named Deidara. He was the very same Deidara who sat on Gaara's barely alive body. But still, here he was, protecting me from his fellow organization.

This was the same man with that ridiculous blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The same man who had those dashing blue eyes. The blue eyes that were clouded with art, with insanity, was looking at her and she saw it was an icy shade of blue, that it held love, care and pity.

This was the same man that started to haunt her thoughts instead of Sasuke. This was the man she fell in love.

"Dry your eyes, Sakura. You'll need them to see my art. You'll see me again… in the other world, I suppose. And just when you think that I'll never show up, I'll prove you, you were wrong. And when you wonder who I was, remember that in my heart, you'll be always loved," with that he sent the bird away. And then did she see an explosion that took his life.

"I guess, I loved you too, Deidara," she cried and cried… but not for her shishou, not for the ones that lost their lives in that masterpiece, but for her love that changed her life.

Now did she see that without him, it would've been hard to forget the Uchiha, impossible, she might say.

"Thank you," she whispered in the wind that smelled like ashes, like her cat, like her love.

**A/N: so this is a one-shot that was written when I heard a certain poem. Its name is 'The Cheshire Cat's lullaby" by Viviana. Sadly Deidara commits suicide to save Sakura. And if you haven't understood before lemme tell you the plot of this story.**

**Deidara was sent on a mission by Pain to Konoha. He was supposed to get close to the Kyuubi, who didn't like the cats. So instead Sakura found him and took his cat form in. apparently those days, the pinkette was also in love with the blond and soon Deidara finds himself in love with her. One day he finds his love falling apart because of her shishou's death. So he decided it was time to reveal himself and his feelings. Somehow on the middle of his speech, Pain finds out about what he had done and sends some Akatsuki members to kill him and take the ring back. And when Deidara senses some of his ex-comrades' chakra he puts Sakura on his clay bird and with a few final words of goodbye, kills himself by creating a masterpiece.**

**So anyway, now it is time for my usual ramble… now I got 4 alive teddy bears!**

**Yaaaay! Anyways…**

**Please review *****puppy eyes*******

**Love,**

**Egshi**


End file.
